tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally (vampire)
Sally is a secretary in the episode "The Reluctant Vampire" Early Life Sally is a secretary working in a blood bank under Mr. Crosswhite's supervision. She was attracted by Donald Longtooth, the security guard. This last was secretly a vampire with a conscience. Rather than feed on innocent people the un-dead creature of the night obtains the supply of blood he needs by other means. Apparently unware of his real nature, she provoke unintenionally his teeth to grow. Problems arise when Mr. Crosswhite that he hates for to sexually harrassed Sally, informs the staff at the bank that there will have to be budget cuts made due to the shortages of blood. The thought of the other staff members losing their jobs due to Donald's pilfering pricks the un-dead blood-suckers conscience. Also, the director recuperate the blood register files whot prevent Donald to steal it. Also the vampire attack bullies in the street for to steal their blood. By this way of replenishing the stock, he attracts the attention of a relentless vampire hunter Rupert Van Helsing helped by the reluctant detective Robinson who consider it like a superstition. In parallel, Sally declare him her love. Donald was mixed because of his unrevelated condition. and hide her again his teeth. Fearing to be fired like all the staff, he chooses to become a hero who kill bullies and criminals for to drink their blood. Van Helsing continues again his research. Deducting his hiding place by finding an invoice bound to a command of compost coming from Carpates, the hunter etablish that he was also the killer, because his house is localisate to proximity to murders. At his home, Donald was surprised by Crosswhite, armed with two guns, who revelate to know that he was a vampire and that the stolen bloon was only a trap for to deducting it. Also, he wants that Donald work under his control for to continue the murders.. The vampire refuse, etablishing that the gun don't kill him. Ironically, the bullets were impregnated with holy water. Also, Donald accept, his existence menaced to be revelate to the medias and to Van Helsing. He was surpringly saved by Sally, deducting the sinister project of her boss. She revelate that she know his real nature since many years, reason of her attraction. Crosswhite, digusted by this perspective, menace to kill the vampire with a stake and to fired her, if she refuses again his advances.The two lovers acceept to cooperate...until that he was knocked with the coffin by Donald. Trying to drink his blood, he was interrupted by Van Helsing. Also Donald manage to hide his ex-boss into the coffin while Sally and him are hidden. Also, Crosswhite was killed with a stake by Van Helsing under the eyes of the two enjoyed lovers. Transformation Sally demand to Donald to sired her that the vampire joyfully and passionatly romantic. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Sandra Dickinson. Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Lovers